The present invention relates to a device for closing containers with a sealing lamina.
As is known, in order to perform the process of closing by heat-welding, it is necessary to arrange a plurality of containers below the head of a sealing unit; said containers are subsequently compressed against the opposite surface of said head with the interposition of a film of heat-weldable material such as aluminum or plastic.
Said containers have a sharp edge along the periphery of their rim and a planar region which is arranged further inwardly and has a limited width.
Due to the pressure exerted on the containers, the thin lamina of interposed material is cut at the sharp edges and is heat-welded at the planar regions of the rims.
In practice the containers are conveyed by means of a continuous conveyor belt on supporting tables or grids which are arranged manually below the head, from which they are removed with the same manual method.
Even with the use of conveyor belts for feeding and removal, the process does not allow high speeds, since it is discontinuous and not automated.
Another disadvantage resides in the fact that heads of considerable dimensions are used in order to increase the number of containers treated simultaneously, with consequent higher manufacturing and operating costs for the apparatus.